Dispensers which dispense towelling from the interior of a roll usually have a central opening through which the towelling is passed. This opening is usually round, is usually on the bottom of the dispenser, and forms the towelling into a rope like, spiral form. The rope like form of towelling is difficult to handle. Towelling in this form is very strong and requires great effort to tear it off into a sheet. When a person's hands are wet, a strong pull on the towelling can cause it to disintegrate. In addition, a strong pull on the rope like form of towelling may cause it to tear unevenly, even though lines of perforations are usually provided in the towelling.
The known dispensers with a bottom, central opening have an additional disadvantage in that it is awkward and even difficult to thread the free end of the towelling through the opening when installing a new roll of towelling. The janitor must twist the end of the towelling into a tight tail and hold it in this position while trying to pass it through the opening and at the same time, supporting the roll.
The towelling in the known dispensers also sometimes becomes torn within the dispenser because Of the uneven tearing action. It is difficult, if not impossible to reach within the opening to grasp the end of the towelling inside the dispenser and often the janitor must be called to open up the dispenser and re-thread towelling.